Final Fantasy VI: A World Away
by IrishDuck
Summary: Kefka has been defeated, but does that mean everything will be back to normal? The story of Locke Cole and his future. New addition on November 16, 2007
1. Prologue

**A World Away**

**Prologue**

Locke Cole was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Blood ran down the side of his head. All of his dear friends were strewn around him, in a similar fashion. Kefka walked up to him and pulled Locke upright. Locke's eyes flickered open and shut as he tried to regain his senses. How long had he been out? His eyes opened more and saw the clownish expression of Kefka staring back at him. It was a mixture of humor and pure terror that gazed in to the eyes of Locke Cole. The world's greatest treasure hunter struggled to get away, but Kefka's power was inhuman. Locke couldn't even get to his sword that was on the ground beside where he stood.

"Should you be the first?" Kefka asked, "Or should I start with your girlfriend? Perhaps I should kill General Celes before your very eyes. Yes, I would take more pleasure in that." Kefka laughed.

"No..." Locked groaned, "You can't! I won't let you!" he cried. With that, Locke broke free of Kefka's grasp and retrieved his sword. They stood about 10 feet apart, staring each other down. It lasted for a few minutes until Kefka laughed.

"You still think you can defeat me? I'm immortal, fool!" Kefka insisted. At the same moment, Locke, moving faster than any eye could track, crossed the 10 feet, and brought the sword to bear. Kefka managed to slap the blade away at the last moment. Kefka drew his own weapon, a crudely formed sword with a human skull for the hilt. Kefka slashed across Locke's body with the sword, but Locke was able to jump out of the way before the blow landed. The two locked weapons, eyeing each other once more, trying to break the stalemate. Impossible, Kefka thought, I'm stronger than this imbecile. Kefka kept pushing until he realized it wasn't that Locke had the same strength as him, but that his muscles were frozen. He couldn't move. Kefka's eyes widened and glanced around, behind Locke he saw Celes with her arm outstretched towards him.

"Stop," she mouthed. Locke grinned, and gripped his sword tighter, a bright blue hue surrounded the blade. The finishing blow fell, and Kefka came to the ground, hard and fast. Locke ran to Celes and embraced her. Tears ran down her face.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Yes, it..." Locke started, but Celes went limp in his arms. He shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. He laid her on the ground, and she started shaking uncontrollably. A white glow formed around her body, and flew in to the sky, as if something had left her. Locke checked her pulse.

And then there was nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 1:Alone

**Chapter 1: Alone**

The hustle and bustle of Narshe was a relatively normal scene. Man had evolved, and this meant much more efficient use of fossil fuels such as petroleum for heat, electricity and transportation. The mines weren't used anymore, there was no need for coal. In with the new, out with the old. It was like magic never existed., well, almost. There were still those who remembered. One of them could be seen hanging around the local tavern, with his cowl kept close, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He nursed his drink, and always seemed to be in the same spot all day, every day. This was a different day, though. As the bartender poured another drink, the pub's door flew open. Two men of almost the exact same mold walked in. The only difference was that one of them looked rock solid, like a train could hit him and he'd just laugh. The other held a certain nobility, a certain air to himself. The two walked over to the bar, and sat on stools next to the dark character.

"Barkeep, drinks for my brother and I please," the big man started, "and make mine stronger, he's a bit of a pantywaist." he added so that his brother couldn't hear him. The bartender smiled, and started pouring the drinks. The two toasted and drank. They slammed their glasses down and turned to the dark character.

"How have you been Locke?" the noble one asked. The only response he got was a cloud of smoke from the man's cigarette. He sighed and turned to his brother. The big man's eyes seemed to melt out of their sockets. Locke had been their friend. It was time to show that they still cared for him.

"Locke, look at yourself. You're a shell of your former life. Remember when you'd go out and...ahem...'treasure hunt'? Are those days so long past? Are you ready to live your life out in a dank, smelly pub?" the giant asked.

"Hey!" the bartender cried. The smaller brother motioned that they were just being joking about the dank, smelly part, and that it was truly the greatest pub they've ever been to. The barkeep grimaced, and continued to wipe down the bar. Locke, however, did not show any signs of any emotion. The smoke from the cigarette came and went. The drink stayed on the counter, and locked showed no signs of movement.

"Locke, Celes and Terra have been dead for 3 years. We've all grieved for the loss of such great people, but we all have to..." the smaller one started, but the sentence was cut short for the flash of a short sword flared. Locke dove in to the man, pinning him on the floor, with the blade a short distance from his throat. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold. Locke's cowl had come down to expose his full face for the first time in years, and the only thing people could see on his face was anger, hurt, and sorrow. This would have continued, had a certain strong man not have picked Locke up and slammed him in to the opposite wall. He continued to hold him there as he started to speak.

"We all have to face our own demons. Cyan lost his family. His family, Locke. While the hurt is still there, he faces each day anew. He realizes that he can't let the memory of his family kill him as well. It's time for you to do the same. We all hurt from Celes' and Terra's deaths, but we all had to assume that it would happen. The destruction of magic meant that those born, or possibly infused with it would have some kind of results. I'm not telling you to forget them. I'm telling you to live your life on as testament to the fact." the big man concluded. In the mean time, the other gentleman had risen off the ground and brushed himself off. He went over to the wall and stared at Locke.

"We have a mission for you, Locke. I know, you may not do these things anymore, but it's there if you want it. I've discovered a new brand of power. A renewable resource, if you will. There's many things missing before we can actually set it up. This is where you come in. You'd be paid, and housed. What do you say Locke? For friendship?" the man asked, and ended with a gentle smile. Locke looked to both the brothers. Finally, he answered.

"Sabin, Edgar, I'd love to. I've been so alone. It's been so hard..." Locke began.

"We know, Locke. That's why we're here." Edgar finished.

"Thanks guys, when do we leave?" Locke asked.

"Now" Sabin snorted.

"Now?" Locked asked in disbelief. Sabin released Locke, and both started to walk towards the pub's entrance. "Alright, now I guess" Locke said, as he hurried towards the door with his friends.


	3. Chapter 2:New Beginnings and New Endings

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings and New Endings**

"A person's life only ends when no one remembers them." That is what the inscription read above the archway in Figaro Castle. This was where members of the royal family were put to rest. In addition, other great people were laid here as well. Locke, Edgar and Sabin were walking down the hallway when they came to the monument for Edgar and Sabin's parents. Edgar smiled, and Sabin rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You will never be forgotten," Edgar managed to say. They continued for the moment when they came to three more graves. Locke walked over to the grave markings and began to inspect them. A puzzled look came to his face.

"Strago?" he said as he turned towards the brothers.

"He was an old man Locke. He died in his bed. He lived a full life. When Kefka and the statues were defeated, he lost his abilities. It was almost like his purpose had been fulfilled. He was a mage knight, and we decided this was the perfect place for him. Realm has grown in to a young woman, and she decided to take her leave and explore the world." Edgar said. Locke stared at the inscription for a minute or two, nodded, and then walked down to the final two graves. He stood and looked with a blank face. Sabin put a hand on his shoulder. After 5 minutes of silence, Locke turned to Edgar.

"So what's this new energy source?" Locke asked. Edgar smiled and turned, walking back towards the entrance.

"Let me show you."

The three men stood in a room that was made of a metal Locke had never seen. Edgar motioned for them to head towards the center. "This is the lab. We've been experimenting with all sorts of energy sources. We realized that while petroleum is an excellent source of energy, it's stored within our world, and therefore, it must be finite. We're draining the planet, and eventually, we'll be moving backwards. My mission was to find a renewable energy source. Do you remember when we fought Kefka at the entrance to the Esper world?" Locke nodded. "Well, after the Espers flew by us in a fury, I grabbed some stones in the area. They weren't like any rocks we can find in the foothills. I brought them back to Figaro to test. They seem to control an amazing power. Watch." Edgar placed a strange looking stone on the pedestal in the middle of the room. He turned a few knobs on the pedestal, and the stone start to tremble. Locke looked on, puzzled. Suddenly, the rock began to shake more violently,

"You may want to back up." Sabin said. All three men took a step back. The rock continued to move on the pedestal, when it suddenly burst in to flames. Locke thought that was it, but the rock continued to burn. He looked to Edgar for the answers. Edgar smiled.

"This is what I like to call a 'Harmonic Reaction'. The pedestal is making a noise at such a high pitch, you can't hear. The stone seems to have some kind of reaction with the noise, and burns, but it doesn't stop. I left one stone burning for an entire year in this room. Think if we could get a rock larger than this. We could power whole cities!"

"...and you want me to go find more answers, and possibly a larger stone for you?" Locke asked.

"Precisely. There's only one place that this kind of stone exists..." Edgar began.

"The Esper World...does it still exist?" Locke questioned. Edgar shrugged.

"It could. It wasn't a magical creation, it's a tangible place. It may be empty, so there should be no problem when you find it. It's just a matter of finding it. The world has changed so much that the entrance seems to be lost. That's where you come in. Sabin will be traveling with you." Edgar declared.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Locked yelled. The brothers looked at each other, and smiled.

It seemed, for now, the old Locke was back.


	4. Chapter 3:Where Do We Go?

"...help me..."

"..."

"...elp me Locke..."

"mmm?"

"Help me Locke, find me..."

"Celes...?!"

Locke awoke from his sleep in a sweat. All he could remember was Celes begging him to help her. He looked to the other side of the firepit to see Sabin sleeping a sitting position. He let his breathing catch up with his body. Celes had asked for his help. He stared at the cooling embers of the fire jog his memory. Yes, she had stood before him in a dark, windy place. No...she wasn't standing. She was floating. Almost as if her body was nothing more than a mist. He suddenly realized where she was. Jumping up from his sleeping bag, Locke announced that they were leaving, post haste. Sabin woke up slowly, seeing that their camp was being dismembered piece by piece.

This was the Locke he had been looking for.

The Esper World was not the same as if one were to travel to Kohlingen. There was truly no more gateway that humans knew of to the once magical world. Locke and Sabin had travelled the world, enlisting the help of their friend, Setzer, to better find their way around. In an airship, things always seemed to go by fast. One night on the airship, the three held a meeting to go over their findings.

"I don't know if we'll ever find this." Sabin declared.

"I agree, we've travelled the world over, and not one person knows of what happened to the gateway." Setzer said.

"There has to be somewhere we haven't tried." Locke said.

"Face it, Locke. Whatever happened to the Esper World seems to have been destroyed by the end of the statues. My brother was wrong. Magic needs to exist for this alternate world to exist." Sabin decided.

"I can't believe it...there has to...wait!" Locke shouted. Both Setzer and Sabin jumped a bit at the excited thief. "I have this!" Locke pulled on the handle of his most prized blade. Out came not a shining silver, but a glowing blue. The Atma Weapon. "Atma existed back during the War of Magic. I feel that this weapon is our first step to finding our gate to the Esper World. But we need some help."

"Help? You mean..." Setzer started.

"That's right. There's one descendant a mage knight left in our world. We need to find her..."

"There's only one problem, Locke. Nobody knows where Relm is exactly." Sabin sighed.

"I know where. Relm took on the life of an artist, which had been her dream all along. She went to the one place no one would ever think to find art. Vector." Setzer said.

"Then that's our destination. To Vector, with all haste!" Locked shouted.

I know it's a short one, but I decided to pick up the story again. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 4:Ruins of an Empire

As the airship glided in for a landing, the three men gazed at what was once the capital city of the empire. Vector had not been pretty to look at when it was in one piece, it was the sign of a truly utilitarian society; Bred for death. Sabin looked at the former metropolis with respect, and dignity. Setzer lowered his head to lament the tragedy that was Vector. Locke just stood there with a disdainful look on his face. This was where everything had begun, he thought.

Whatever beauty Vector had held before, there was none of it left. Buildings were sliced perfectly at angles. Skeletons riddled the ground around once paved, now destroyed roads. The three entered Vector side by side, sizing up any situation. There was nothing. The city had been long abandoned, or wiped out. Sabin, being the most straightforward of the three, cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled "RELLLLLLLLLLM!!!!". There was no answer. He waited another minute and did the same thing. After nothing happened, Sabin started to move, but stopped. A dobermen pinscher was about 30 feet in front of him. If there had been any trepidation, Sabin did not show it. He knew Interceptor, and knew that Relm would be nearby. As if on cue, a beautiful young woman turned the corner. While all the other friends were quickly nearing the end of their more youthful years, Relm was beginning to enter them. She sported a beret, with a spring dress that seemed to liven up a city as dead as Vector. As she approached the party, Sabin held out a welcoming hand.

"Relm...it is so wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed.

"The feeling is mutual Sabin, and the same with you Locke, and Setzer." Relm replied. Both men nodded as the shared the same feelings."What brings you to the tragedy that is this place?" she asked.

"Actually, we were looking for you." Setzer said.

"For me? What for? Is something wrong?" she sputtered.

"No, nothing is wrong, we're just looking for some answers, and only you can help us." Locke began.

"I'll do my best, what do you need to know?" Relm replied. Locke pulled out the Atma Weapon. Meanwhile, Sabin bent down to pet Interceptor and rub behind his ears.

"Ah, the Atma Weapon. Your favorite weapon, Locke." Relm smiled. She knew Locke had favored the magical blade. She also knew why they had come to see her. "You wish to discern the mystery behind the Atma Weapon, do you not?"

"In a manner, yes. We need to know more specific information about it, as in where it was made, and by who?" Locked asked.

"As for who exactly crafted the blade, I have no idea. The old man never discussed such a thing. However, he did talk about HOW it was made." Relm went on. "The Atma weapon was crafted by men to fight the Espers. By harnassing a magical outlet, the weapon could do an enormous amount of damage in the hands of any warrior. However, the ones that fought with all of their souls tapped the true power of the sword. Atma's handle was crafted from pure magicite, the souls of the dead Espers swirled around inside, giving the bearer strength of a demi-god."

"So, why wasn't the sword destroyed when the statues were destroyed?" Sabin asked.

"I have one theory on that. While all other magicite disappeared when our battle had ended, Atma remained because it served an alternate purpose. It was not just a weapon for battle, but a compass and key. The bearer shall be able to use it to navigate to the Esper world, and open it, if it still exists." Relm concluded. Sabin looked up from the dog, and put his hand on Relm's shoulder.

"Where's Shadow?" he asked.

Relm grimaced briefly, but recovered. "Shadow was as free as the day is long. I never needed my father growing up, and I sure don't need him now that I'm all grown. I know this may sound funny, but I know what you guys are looking for. I want to come with you, I've done everything I can with this city. It's time to move on."

"There's no problem with that." Setzer replied. Looked stared at the weapon in his hand. and looked at the blade as he turned. The blade illuminated brightest in the east. East was their direction.

The time had come to leave.

Another addition, please critique. I wrote this half asleep, so hopefully, it's not too bad.


	6. Chapter 5:What Awaits

The group had decided a night's rest on the world class airship would do them some good before travelling to the east. Setzer preferred to be in command of the airship on important missions, anyway. The friends ate, drank, and remembered their grand adventure, the bond that would keep them together forever, even if they drifted apart. They spoke of each other, with a boastful raise of the glass. They started down the list...

"To my brother, may his promiscuities never compromise his valiant soul!" Sabin roared. Glasses were clanked, and drink was consumed. Locke was the next to grant praise.

"To Mog, uhhhh...ahhhhhh...hmmmmm...TO MOG!!" Locke announced, and glasses were once again brought to toast. More drink was engulfed. It was now Setzer's turn.

"To Cyan, may he find the peace his soul so dearly deserves, and to one day restore the glory that was the Kingdom of Doma." Setzer declared. All of the faces were much less riled up, but more somber. Sabin stared at his drink, and slowly lifted it skyward.

"To Terra, a woman of tremendous spirit. Her love for the children she cared for was unsurpassed, and she gave up her life to give others the hope of surviving. You were the best friend anyone could ever have. The world lost a piece of itself the day you passed on. We will never allow anyone to forget you, nor will you ever fade from our memories. If you can hear us, join us in this toast to you, for you truly deserve it." All the others lifted their glasses, one by one, and drank earnestly. Eyes went to Locke, who gazed at the wall. He kept his glass down.

"To General Celes, a great warrior. You embodied the fight this world had left in it. Even to the end, you fought to free this world of the terror that was Kefka. All you knew of life was pain. You were infused with magic from the time that you were a child. You were brought up as a soldier. You were controlled and manipulated, until you broke free. What was left had to watch the world be ripped asunder by the movement of the statues. You watched the only one that cared for you through all of your trials within the empire, die. Your attempt at suicide failed and showed that you were destined to get beyond that. You saved my life, and you stole my heart. And now, I only see you in dreams. I see you call out for my help, and I can't..." Tears were now rolling down Locke's cheeks as he couldn't make it through his toast. Relm placed a hand on his shoulder, which was immediately shrugged off.

"I don't need any pity!" He yelled, threw his glass against the wall, and walked up the stairs to the deck of the airship. Relm was shocked to the point of tears herself. Sabin looked to Setzer.

"That one still has the demons inside of him. I often hope he'll make it past this point, but he doesn't seem to want to. We should attempt to find the Esper World asap to keep him from doing anything irrational." Sabin said, while Setzer nodded in agreement. What neither had noticed was the Relm had gone up to the deck of the airship.

Locke looked over the edge of the deck. They had flown out over the sea. He realized that he could end all the pain that was left in his body right there, but that was not an option. He couldn't do it, but he could still feel the weight of Celes' death resting upon him. He stared out on to the water.

"You want to find a way to her." Locke didn't show any reaction towards the comment. Relm was standing at the top of them. "You think that there might still be a way to find her." Locke sighed.

"And what if I do? Is it hurting anyone? I want to be with the one that I love."

"Locke, Celes is gone, she can't be brought back to life."

"You understand what Magicite is? You know it's the remnants of an Esper. It can still communicate with the bearer. Celes is out there somewhere, and she needs me. I couldn't protect her, but I will find a way to bring her back to us."

"Locke, Celes was infused with magic. She doesn't exist in any other form." Infuriated, Locke walked past her, back down the stairs, and in to his personal quarters. He laid there for what seemed like hours, until the ship's lights were turned off. He drifted off soon after, and an image slowly started to develop in front of him. It was Celes, once more, in the ghostlike form, beggin Locke to save her. She did say something new this time, that he needs to find all of them. He woke up in the cold sweat all over again. He saw more this time, and heard more. He had a feeling this was all adding up to something, and he needed to figure out what exactly. He then remembered where she had been. It would be crucial for all of them to get moving by the early morning.

Nothing would stop him from seeing Celes. Not even this world.

The figure stood on air. The dark of night concealed to location of where it was. With a quick snap of it's fingers, a fireball formed and shot towards the airship.

Direct hit.

The explosion woke everyone up at once, and the ship started to plummet. Setzer attempted to control the descent, but it was impossible. Sabin reached for the life raft that Setzer kept, and ran to the deck. All four friends lept overboard and onto the raft, seconds before the airship was swallowed by the sea.

It felt good to finally do that, it thought. In this world, he was a god. He controlled their fates.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Next chapter here, hopefully shooting for one a day.Check it out and review if you like.


End file.
